Ima Suki ni Naru.
Ima Suki ni Naru. is the twelfth installment of the Love Series and the fourteenth original song released online for the overall Confession Executive Committee franchise. It serves as the first character song of Hina Setoguchi, chronicling her falling in love with Koyuki Ayase. The sana cover of this song was featured on HoneyWorks' third studio album, Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. The events of this song have been adapted into the "short story" comic of the same name that came with Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo., the fourth novel of the Confession Rehearsal light novel series, and the second feature film Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~. Kapi (breath) |album=Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ |niconico link=Official PV (Vocaloid ver.) Official PV (sana ver.) |youtube link= Official PV (Vocaloid ver.) |counterpart=Ima Suki ni Naru. -triangle story- }} Synopsis :Hina first meets Koyuki in middle school while she's busy cleaning in the hallway, and he trips over her broom. A combination of ruining her work and accidentally peeking up her skirt made her chase him across school until she realizes that he's an upperclassman. Despite this disastrous first encounter, they still kept in touch, and Koyuki frequently greeted her when he saw her. Hina meanwhile is fighting some obviously growing feelings for him, running off in one instance to get the thought out of her head. When he catches up to her to see if she's alright, she finally allows herself to admit that she's in love. :Graduation comes and goes, making Hina upset that she's going to be separated from Koyuki. She dedicates the rest of her middle school time to studying to get into the same school Koyuki's gone into, Sakuragaoka High School, and passes with Kotaro. :Time passes to summer. Koyuki comes in completely changed, which Hina notices quickly. She's also quick to notice that he's doing it for the sake of Natsuki, the girl he's in love with. Koyuki still tries to find time to greet her, but she avoids him due to insecurity. : Finally finding the resolve to confess her feelings, Hina writes a love letter to give to Koyuki. Unfortunately, she chose the worst possible day; when she finds Koyuki, he's already heartbroken and had finished crying from seeing Natsuki confess to Yu. She does away with the letter since it's useless at this point, and outright confesses to Koyuki in a fit of passion. Koyuki takes it as her way of comforting him, and leaves. She's absolutely miserable following the rejection, and mopes at home until Yu shows up to comfort her. Hina at least smiles in the end thanks to her brother. Lyrics Trivia *This song officially gives Hina a main role in the story, contrast to her first appearance as a side character in Terekakushi Shishunki. * The original Vocaloid version of this song is featured in the on Niconico. Milestones: * First Hina Setoguchi character song Category:Character Songs Category:Love Series